


How-to books are in the self-help section, sir (help yourself)

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair grades papers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How-to books are in the self-help section, sir (help yourself)

## How-to books are in the self-help section, sir (help yourself)

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Oh dear. The title is almost longer than the story. Whatever will I do? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

I got the idea out of somebody's story, I'm sure. But I have no idea where. If it's you, let me know and I'll give you credit.

* * *

Fighting a yawn, Blair tossed the blue book in his hand onto the floor and grabbed the next one. Three more to go. 

At this rate, he would just have time to finish grading these four and pile them all up out of the way before Jim came home and complained about the mess. Then, during the game, he could enter the grades in the computer and spend the rest of his time cuddling with Jim. Cuddling usually led to kissing, which led to groping which led to . . . another morning getting the final score off the radio during breakfast. 

Time to think about that _after_ he finished grading. Turning his full attention back to the blue book, he finished the multiple choice part and began the essay section The handwriting looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Scanning the cover, he didn't find a name. Just as he was about to look again, it occurred to him whose handwriting it was. It looked suspiciously like Jim's handwriting, and having lived with the man for several years, he should know what his lover's handwriting looked like. Doing a quick count of the exams, he wasn't surprised to come up one extra. 

Why, that sneaky . . . . 

* * *

Jim Ellison was happy to be in the elevator. Not that there was anything particularly wonderful about this elevator, except that it was taking him closer to home, and home meant Blair. And dinner, but mostly Blair. 

When the elevator stopped, he walked to his door and went inside, hands automatically placing his coat on the rack and his keys in the basket. He took an extra step forward and stopped. 

"Blair?" 

The busy grad student put a grade on the top of the page, flipped to the first page, wrote down a letter, circled it and moved the test to a wobbly pile of exams before turning to face him. "Yes, Jim?" he asked innocently. 

"You done?" 

"Almost. I've just got to record their grades. But if you want to help, I'm all yours for the rest of the evening." Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. It didn't hurt his act that looking at Jim, _knowing_ how much he listened and cared was turning him on. 

"Okay. What do you need from me?" 

"Just read me the name and the grade. There's one with no name, so just skip it for now and we'll see who's left." If he hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed the slight frown that belied his tone. 

"Sure. Catherine Turkeyvich. B." 

"Turkevich. It's not Thanksgiving anymore. B. Check." 

Rather quickly they were at the end. "That's it, Chief." 

"Nope. Not quite. There's still the one with no name." 

"Oh. Yeah." He opened up the blue book. "A-? Not bad." 

Blair stood up and walked over to his favorite Sentinel test-sneaker. "Not bad indeed Mr. Ellison. That's almost perfect. Just like you." 

"Almost?" Aware that he had been discovered, he sprawled seductively on the couch. 

Blair crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. 

"So, Professor Sandburg, what does a guy have to do around here to get an A?" Jim asked when Blair leaned over him,. 

"Oh I don't know . . . A little kissing up?" 

* * *

End How-to books are in the self-help section, sir (help yourself) by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
